


Take a Ride with Me

by fauxvision



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxvision/pseuds/fauxvision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine was an adrenaline junkie, and Kise cursed his favorite way to attain his fix- roller-coasters. A day at an amusement park, while Kise would have preferred to be at home, ends up being a delightful end for two friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Ride with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Friendship/Romance  
> Pairing: Aomine x Kise  
> Warning: Fluffeh.

Blistering heat, crowded walkways, and hurt feet were not Kise’s ideal way of spending his off day after a long work week. Shoots for magazine spreads and commercials were draining enough without the summer heat beating down the back of his neck. Why was he here?

Aomine Daiki: his inspiration to play basketball, former teammate in middle school, and the source of his aspiration to be the best at the sport. Admirable, yes, and Kise grew to be quite fond of the male even off the court. Something about his lazy attitude and snarky comments kept Kise laughing despite Aomine not trying to be funny in the least. He always thought Kise was kind of an airhead, but his easy going demeanor and bright smiles was a thing Aomine grew to thrive off of. They were a complete contradiction of each other, but were a completion of each other as one has what the other was missing. Opposites really did attract.

Aomine had drug Kise to the amusement park that Saturday afternoon despite the others protest and knowing one thing- Kise hated roller-coasters. Going at neck breaking speeds with your stomach feeling as though it was going to fall out your mouth and your head banging against the headrest was NOT something the model found exciting.

They trekked through the park, stopping at every line for every coaster, and as Aomine would get on, Kise would sit off to the side. His short blonde tresses were tied atop his head in a messy bun to keep from sticking to his sweating skin. The black rimmed sunglasses shielded his irises from the overbearing sunlight, and ultimately hid his narrowed eyes and wrinkled brow from being visible. Although he didn’t want to be there, he also didn’t want to spoil his friend’s fun; he was already doing enough making him ride by himself.

Kise sat on a bench underneath a shade tree waiting for Aomine to return; his manager and fellow models who worked at his modeling agency had always talked about how detrimental the hot sun could be to skin. They advised a sunscreen of SPF 85, but being that Aomine carried him through the door of his apartment over his shoulder, Kise hadn’t gotten the chance to grab the bottle. “Use this stuff,” Aomine had demanded, throwing him a bottle of SPF 15 sunscreen once they settled in the car. No wonder his complexion was much darker; he didn’t know how to properly take care of his skin…or maybe just didn’t care.

The snow cone he was devouring was the only thing making this trip bearable. As his delicate skin was being burned on the outside regardless of putting on half the bottle of cheap sunblock during the car ride, his insides were cooled by the finely chopped ice that Aomine had bought him two rides ago. It was the least he could do…

As he took another sip from the refreshing treat, he noticed the tall, lean stature of his friend walking towards him; his short, navy hairs fluttered as a swift breeze blew by.  _Good, this is the last one_  he thought, downing the last remains of the melted ice and throwing the soggy paper in the trash bin next to him.

Standing up as Aomine was halfway to him, he grinned: partly because he didn’t want Aomine to know he was irritated, but mostly because he knew they would be leaving.

“So, how was that one?” he greeted the taller male who had finally made his way through the crowd of people.

“Heh, not too bad,” Aomine answered, stretching his lengthy body before placing his hands in his pocket. “You really should have rode with me.”

Kise gave a weak chuckle, placing a hand behind his neck and rubbing slightly. “Yeah…no, you know roller-coasters aren’t my thing.”

“Stop being such a wimp. I don’t know how you don’t find high speeds and gravity defying turns exciting.”

 _And I don’t see how you could even remotely think they’re okay_ , Kise thought to himself, pouting from Aomine calling him a wimp and turning in the direction of the exit. “Wimp is kind of harsh, but whatever. I guess it’s time to go, yeah?”

“Guess so,” Aomine agreed, turning in the same direction as Kise, and they began for the exit.

Children were running about, screams floated throughout the park, and game attendants called from every which way to get them to play. Aomine had stopped for a few rounds of a 3-point shooting game in which he easily won. He offered Kise the choice of picking the prize; a three foot vanilla colored stuffed puppy was the result. Hauling the new friend through the rest of the park, they continued to trudge towards the exit which a happy Kise was inwardly jumped for joy; he couldn’t wait to get in the car and blast the air to relieve his heated skin.

Before reaching the exit, Aomine halted in his stride causing a confused Kise to turn back and look at him in question. “Why did you stop?”

“Damn, completely forgot they opened that new ride last week,” Aomine relayed, adjusting the stuffed animal under his arm; why did Kise have to pick the biggest thing they had? “It’s right over here. Lets check it out.”

 _DAMMIT!_ Kise cursed; his golden irises glared at the darker male behind tinted frames. He could not be serious right now; only a few feet from the Kise’s glory of going home, and Aomine wanted to stop for another coaster?

“Well,” Aomine looked at the straight faced male, waiting for him to make a move. “Lets go.”

“I mean…”

“Come on. I’ve never rode before, and it’s not like you’re getting on anyways. You can sit down with this massive ass dog you just had to pick.” There was another shift of the large toy.

_UGH, why must you do this to me?!_

“Fine,” Kise finally answered with a half hearted smile that still beamed as brightly as a full smile, “lets go.” As Aomine walked ahead of him, Kise slumped, dragging his feet and muttering his distaste under his breath. This was getting old, and he was terribly ready to go.

xxx

The line was long, the wait was half an hour, and the constant yelling ticked Kise’s nerves as he held his arms across his chest..well folded around the huge dog. There was no bench to sit on near this ride; there was no shade tree to hide from the sun under, and the model tapped his foot impatiently as his arms were falling asleep and they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

“Aye, Ry, you’re getting on with me, right?” Aomine asked Kise, completely catching him off guard.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re gonna ride with me,” the taller male asked again, reaching his hand up to the other male and twirling a loose strand of Kise’s messy bun with his finger.

Kise was not amused. There was no charming him into riding. No, he was going to be adamant with that answer; he was not for feeling like croaking today. The heat, the noise, his arms and his feet were in enough torture as it was already.

“I promise it’ll be worth it.”

“Aominecchi…”

“I promise, you’ll like it,” Aomine gave a smirk- one that Kise had come to grow weak to- continuing to twirl the blonde strand. “First time riding together on a ride I’ve never ridden myself? Sounds pretty awesome to me. You like making memories, right?”

 _Don’t go trying to make this all sentimental_ , the model thought, rolling his eyes- truly averting his gaze trying his damnedest not to cave to that smirk. “How big is this thing?”

“Not big at all.”

“Any huge drops?”

“Nah, don’t think so.”

A blonde eyebrow rose. “Is my stomach going to kill me after this?”

“Ry, it didn’t even look that bad. Trust me.”

“Mhm,” Kise pondered, closing his eyes and letting out a heavy sigh. “Fine, you win.”

“That’s my boy,” Aomine grinned, letting the blonde tresses he had been playing with slip through his fingers.

**x x x**

The line had moved considerably since Kise had agreed to get on with Aomine, and the simple irony of that made his stomach churn. Approaching the the seats of the car, he felt an uprising come into his throat as his nerves became frazzled, and he had the slightest tremor to his limbs. He handed his prize to the attendant, and she only smiled at him; it was possibly because she liked stuffed animals, or she was trying to comfort him as he looked mortified.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” he noted, placing a hand over his mouth as the gates to get on opened.

“You’re not chickening out now. Get on,” Aomine pushed him forward.

There were four to a car, and Kise found himself in the middle- Aomine to his right and a couple appearing to be on a date on his left. They clicked the seat belts and pulled the bar over their laps to secure they were in there. Kise removed the sunglasses atop his nose as he was not looking to lose a hundred dollar pair of shades on this thing.

“Are you sure this isn’t going to kill me?” he looked over at Aomine who gave a big laugh at the question; he found it hilarious that Kise was so paranoid.

“Will you relax? It isn’t that bad.”

“Isn’t that bad?!” the woman with auburn hair and big brown eyes next to him shouted. “Try worst ride in the park!”

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah,” the short, brown haired guy also with brown eyes next to her chimed in. “What do you expect from the biggest ride in the park?”

“BIGGEST RIDE IN THE PARK?!” Kise’s golden orbs widened; his heart began to thrash around in his chest. “What the hell, Daiki…did you know this?!”

A fear struck Kise looked in the direction of a now laughing Aomine who knew that Kise only called him “Daiki” when he was pissed. So, this bastard DID know, huh? And poor Kise fell right into his trap without even suspecting a thing?

“Fuck this, I’m getting off.”

Aomine continued to laugh, wiping the few tears that threatened to slip from the corners of his eyes as he answered Kise. “Ryouta, I promise it’s not that bad.”

“Speak for yourself; you do this shit on the regular!” At this point the model was waving his hand in the air in an attempt to get the attendant’s attention, only to go unnoticed. She was too preoccupied with that stupid dog!

“Alright everyone,” the conductor called over the intercom, and the car moved forward. “Enjoy the ride!”

“Wait, stop! I need to get off!”

“Too late now; just enjoy it,” Aomine closed his eyes and smiled wide- mockingly, really- at his friend who was giving him the deadliest glare you could ever receive from someone.

The car was moving painfully slow as it pulled to the top of the structure; the girl next to him was being soothed by her boyfriend while she did a sort of breathing technique. Others were chatting away about the impending drop and some guy was yelling “LETS GO BABY!” at the front of the cars.

Kise, however, was squeezing the life out of the metal bar til his knuckles turned white and had his eyelids shut tight. His heart was racing, his palms were sweating, his knees quivered, and he felt as though he was going to explode from the aching in his stomach. Why did he listen to that bastard, Aomine? Why did he have to get sucked in by his smirks that only enhanced his undeniable good looks when he wanted something?

The questions ran threw Kise’s mind as the chain dragging the car along turned, and he felt the pressure in his ears get thicker as with the elevation. “Please, please, please let me get off this thing okay,” he began to say over and over again; the twisting of his stomach became intolerable as his nervousness turned to frenzy.

Aomine chuckled, looking at his friend in such a compromising state. “Ry, it’s going to be okay.”

“I suggest you don’t TALK to me right now, Daiki,” Kise barked, only receiving more of a chuckle from the male next to him.

The car’s moving became even slower as they steadily reached the top, and Kise swore his heart was going to burst out of his chest at how hard it was pumping. “I really hate you right now…I….” his sentence was cut off when the turning of the chain stopped, and something “popped” as if it had let go.

“Here we go, Ryouta!”

“No…NO, CAN WE TURN BAC-”

The car flew in a downward drop, and Kise inhaled sharply from the force; wind blasted him in the face as the coaster cruised and loud shrills rang in his ears. The thing about it: they were his shrills. He screamed, he gripped, and the water leaking from his sensitive retinas would have made you think he was honestly crying; maybe he was since his stomach felt as if, just like he thought, it was going to come out his throat.

The loops were incredibly high. The twists were unbearably fast. The screams of him and the girl next to him only made the laughter between her boyfriend and Aomine heartier. Some people groaned from their head banging the back of the seat or from scrunching their bodies to dull some of the force. Curses from “hell yeah!” to “fuck this!” were muffled by the roaring of the coaster, and some people even yelled a prayer to make it off safely. The one thing you wouldn’t expect from a roller-coaster happened, and the pure shock completely took Kise’s mind off even being on the thing. Soft lips had pressed themselves on the side of his cheek, and Kise’s eyes instantly opened.

 _Kiss?_  He questioned, looking to the male next to him with his hands up in the air and the toothiest grin plastered to his flawless features. He took a hand from the bar and placed it to his tingling cheek, and he felt his body become warm. Not from the sun or from being upset about being tricked, but he was…blushing. He blushed a furious red when deep blue irises looked into his own, and a lighthearted smirk was given in response.

_Aominecchi just…kissed me._

**x x x**

The ride was over, the people were exiting, and a disoriented Kise wobbled down the exit ramp. The messy bun had been dismantled since the loose tie holding it together had flown off during the first twist; his clothes were a wrinkled mess, and he had a hand on his abused stomach, heaving as he walked along.

Aomine had been in front again, having already grabbed the stuffed animal from the attendant and was looking at the screens where pictures had been taken while on the roller-coaster; riders laughed at the plethora of faces others had made during the experience before continuing through the park, and Aomine found himself chuckling a little himself. Kise had managed to make it to the other male, leaning forward to place his hands on his knees and collect himself before he splurged all over the place.

“You know,” he gasped, choking down the uprising in his throat, “I ought to kick your ass for that.”

“For what?” Aomine stood there, still gazing at the screens.

 _Did he just ask…_ ”Why?!” the model stood up, fixing glittering gold irises and furrowed brows at his friend, still heavily panting, “because I felt like I was about to die! I couldn’t breathe! I couldn’t see! And-”

His rant was cut short when Aomine pointed to the screen in the bottom left corner. “There,” he said, looking at the Kise who was staring at the monitor in awe.

“Wait- you…”

“Yup.”

On the screen was the proof; it was the moment Aomine had kissed Kise. With Kise’s frantic expression, Aomine had the softest joyful look on his face as his lips were pressed into the model’s cheek.  _So it did happen?_  Kise thought to himself, turning to the other male with that damn smirk on his face.

“How did you know that camera was there?”

“Roller-coaster ain’t new. Been on plenty times already.”

The dumbfounded look on Kise’s face made Aomine burst into a chuckle. “You have got to be shitting me,” Kise said in a “please tell me you really are joking” tone. How in the hell could he have not known this?! How could he have been so gullible to believe the ride had been new, and that Aomine, being the smooth talking, adrenaline junky that he was, hadn’t rode it yet!?

“Figured I’d do something special,” Aomine sighed, moving closer to his friend, “when I asked you if you would do me the pleasure of dating me?”

Kise shook his head; his golden tresses swept across his face, and his mouth fell open. “Wait- what?”

“I want us to be a thing, Ryouta,” Aomine stated, pulling one of Kise’s hands into his own. “We’ve got a long history. I really can’t see life without you in it, and hey, feelings started developing. So I thought to ask…”

Kise blinked owlishly at his friend, and he felt long, tanned fingers graze his skin to push a few hairs behind his ear , dragging down his jawline and hooking his chin. The bright rose burn into his cheeks, and  _got dammit_ , he was blushing again.

“So…what’s your answer?” Aomine asked, giving the same genuine smirk he gave Kise while they were on the roller-coaster

“Ye-yeah,” the model stuttered, still trying to wrap his mind around things. “I- can’t see myself without you either.”

“Heh,” Aomine gave in response, letting his hand fall from Kise’s face to hand the model the dog. He left to go to the counter, and asked the cashier for a print of the picture while Kise stood there: shocked, confused, and…flattered by the actions of his friend, well now boyfriend.  _Aominecchi and I, dating?_  He thought as the wind blew through his hair; the tickling of his bangs to his nose broke him from his thoughts, and he flicked them.

“My hair is a mess, Aominecchi!” Kise shouted towards the man walking back to him with something in his hand.

“Why don’t I go buy you another snow cone, and we can finally go home?” he offered pushing the hairs behind his boyfriend’s ears again and taking the dog to put under his arm while Kise gave him a pout.

“Alright fine,” the male put his sunglasses back on to hide squinted eyes from the still blazing sunlight, “but to make it up to me for tricking me like that, I want a date.”

“A date?”

“Yes, a date.”

Aomine shook his head, let out a chuckle and grinned. “Sure, you’ll get a date,” he laced his fingers with Kise’s and gave him a kiss on the forehead before they turned to walk in the direction of the exit.

“And I still want my snow cone.”

“Hn, anything for you, babe.”

_A/N: :D_


End file.
